Reflections of a Prince
by SaiyanLover
Summary: Just a short, one-shot from Vegeta's point of view. What he thinks about Kakarot, Bulma, and life in general. Standard disclaimers apply. R/R


Reflections of a Prince  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
He haunts me.  
  
That face, always happy.  
  
That smile, given to everyone.  
  
Those eyes, always full of hope.  
  
The power, second to none.  
  
The strength, greater than all.  
  
The kindness, shown without regret.  
  
The love, of everything involved in life, and death.  
  
Kakarot. Goku.  
  
My greatest enemy.  
  
My greatest ally.  
  
My greatest motivation.  
  
My greatest competition.  
  
He is an odd one, for sure. I do not see how it is possible for him to be so kind-hearted, yet so strong. Or maybe he is so strong because he is kind-hearted.  
  
But if that were true, then I would not be as powerful as I am. I most certainly do not think of myself as kind. Cruel, yes. Kind, never. Which is odd in a way, since I have so many people who care about me so much, Kakarot being among them.  
  
Bulma loves me more than anything, she's told me. I don't know if I love her, there was no saiyan term for love.  
  
I suppose if you enjoy being with someone,  
  
you fall asleep dreaming about the way they look at you,  
  
you wish you could hold them in your arms forever,  
  
you pray they'll never leave you,  
  
you would protect them with your life,  
  
you make love with them, rather than just have sex with them,  
  
you shiver when they kiss you, and  
  
you can't live without them-that would be considered love.  
  
Atlthough one word seems kind of puny, summing up all that. Yes, that is the way I feel about Bulma. So I love her. It's not saiyan nature to love, but these humans have rubbed off on me.  
  
Even Kakarot seems to love me in his own dumb way. He gave me a second chance, helped me start over, motivated me to get stronger-even if it was just to surpass him- he thinks of me as a friend, although I don't always treat him like one.  
  
He has such a big heart. Anyone who can give Frieza a second chance has to be either extremely kind-hearted or insane. Actually both of those apply to Kakarot.  
  
He can be really stupid sometimes. I don't understand that. Maybe it's from when he got that bump on his head when he was a baby. Who knows? I do know that his occasional stupidity does not hinder him on the battlefield.  
  
He is the total opposite of his normal self whenever he's fighting. The childlike innocence and need for food disappear. In battle, Kakarot is a genius at what he does. How he thinks the way he does, I have no idea.  
  
He is not merciful in battle, he does not let up on those who have hurt others. Yet he is still forgiving, willing to give everyone a second chance.  
  
Like he did me.  
  
I still wonder why he did it. He said because he wanted to fight me again. I certainly believe that. But it's almost as if he knew that in my heart I wasn't as evil as I thought I was.  
  
But how did he know he was right? What if I had come back to Earth and killed everyone. What would he have felt like, knowing that he could have prevented it if he had destroyed me.  
  
Speak of the devil, that brings me to Kakarot's kid, Gohan. That's what he must have felt like after the Cell Games. He could have prevented Goku's death if he had killed Cell sooner.  
  
I respect him for what he did. He showed true saiyan pride by making Cell pay. He deserved it.  
  
Especially for what he did to Trunks. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life. It's funny, because it wasn't until after he was gone that I realized what a terrible father I had been. All he had wanted to do was get to know me, since he hadn't been able in his world. And all I did was ignore him and tell him to leave me alone. But he still tried.  
  
Maybe he was capable of seeing in me whatever Kakarot saw so many years ago. I don't know. But I do know I'm glad I defended him the way I did. It was worth it, despite the broken bones. I know he wasn't alive to see it, but I have no doubt that someone told him what I did, and I can't say that I mind. It was my way of showing that I knew I hadn't been what he wanted.  
  
The day he left in the time machine, I wanted to speak to him, to tell him to stay strong...  
  
And to tell him I was proud of him. But I didn't. Somehow, I think he knew. I still carried that regret with me through the years, though. Which is why when it was my turn to leave, I made sure to tell my son how proud I was of him. Even if he didn't understand why I was saying it, he was shocked.  
  
Quite understandable, actually. I very rarely said anything positive to him. I tried to change that as he grew, and I can't help but wonder if that's why he had grown so soft in the years of peace.  
  
Peace.  
  
As unfamiliar as I am with it, I think I'm beginning to like it.  
  
I'm still not completely convinced, though.  
  
  
  
^_^ what did u think? Just a little something I started off the top of my head that just grew and grew. It's just cool to see how Veggie's brain might work.  
  
PLEASE review. Even if you didn't like it too much. And check out my other stories. (these are the best ones)  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes (G/V)  
  
DragonBallZ Bloopers (duh)  
  
Painful Affections (V/B)  
  
The Threads of Destiny (G/V)  
  
The Hope, the Prince, and the Future (f. trunks finished)  
  
The Gift (um.read and see. Really short. finished)  
  
And these are the not so great ones that aren't getting updated  
  
The Journal of Trunks Briefs  
  
Forgetting and Remembering  
  
The New Beginning  
  
Please check out my other stories (the good ones) and review!!!  
  
May the Force be w/ you!!!!  
  
and please pray for this war to be over soon  
  
SaiyanLover 


End file.
